


Fall and Fair Time

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [12]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack have a cute little fair date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall and Fair Time

Mark really should get a grip.  He was on a date with one of the hottest guys he had ever met.  He and Jack met while Mark was at work at a small coffee shop on the edge of town and Jack had asked him to go to the fair with him and the Irish accent just pulled Mark in so he agreed.  

But now he was stuck playing games, eating junk food, and going on rides with this amazing guy, but he couldn’t mount up the courage to hold his hand for the love of anything holy.

He had brushed the back of his hand against Jack several times over the course of their date, but never made much of an effort to actually go in and slip his fingers into Jacks.  

He was almost sure Jack would welcome the gesture seeing as how he blushed and sidled close to Mark whenever he could, but Mark didn’t want to push the guy and he himself was far too shy to initiate that kind of contact.

Jack was anything but I shy person.

He clung to the fabric of Mark’s shirt and buried his face in his chest as they went through the haunted house, he tugged on Mark’s watch when he wanted him to stop and play a game with him, he even wiped a bit of caramel off of the corner of Mark’s mouth when they were eating the caramel apples.  Mark’s heart was going to give out if he didn’t stop.

As they neared the edge of the attractions, Jack decided that he wanted to ride back to the other side of the fair on the lift they had stretching from the parking lot to the horses stables at the back.

As they were locked in securely Jack shifted and smiled at Mark, grabbing at the bar in front of him to steady himself. Mark couldn’t help but watch the wonder and happiness dance across Jack’s face, but as they rose higher and higher over the tents, Jack’s face drained of the smile he was sporting and slowly twisted into an anxious mess.

“Jack?  You okay?” Mark asked, worried.

“I um, I didn’t realize how high up we were going to be.”  Jack said, his voice shaking a bit.

“You doof, it travels over the tents and all the way to the other side, of course it would be really tall.”

“Yeah, but I wanted to see the sights.”

The view from this where they sat truly was amazing with the sun setting to their right and the lights of houses and business twinkling beyond the gates.

Mark’s heart spasmed but he knocked back the fear to curl his arms as tightly as he could around Jack. Jack melted into him and pressed his cheek against Mark’s shoulder, taking in a slightly more stable breath.

“thanks.” He whispered into the chilled October air.

“Anytime, Jack.” Mark’s body relaxed and he and Jack enjoyed the rest of the ride, taking in the sights and letting the cool wind blow across their bodies.

When finally at the end of the journey and released from their seats, Mark debated on taking Jack’s hand to lead him to the car, but decided against it, still in fear of his date’s reaction.  He brushed the back of his hand across Jacks, content with the gentle gesture.

Jack turned to look at him and Mark raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Jack sighed and turned to face Mark, grabbing his wrist and lifting it up to eye level. Mark, confused as all hell, just allowed Jack to do whatever he wanted.

With Mark’s palm to his face, he raised the hand that was not holding Mark’s wrist and brought it up to entwine their fingers.  He then flipped the hands over so that the back of Mark’s hand was against his lips and he gently kissed Mark’s knuckles.

“Don’t be afraid to touch me, you dork.”

With that, Jack let him go and took a step away.

Mark, stunned, but not wanted to lose the contact, steeped closer to Jack, clasped their hands together and began to pull him toward the parking lot.  

Mark was flushed and his heart was practically beating out of his chest, but touching Jack, even just his hand, sent Mark flying and now that their skin had met, he would make sure they wouldn’t part.


End file.
